Caramellato
by Innis Winter
Summary: Doce o bastante para ser perfeito


_N/A: essa fic foi originalmente criada para participar do IV Challenge de Personagens Originais do fórum 3V, mas a Innis aqui tem problemas com prazos, com títulos e com a última queda do fórum, então, acabamos sem participar... De todo modo, "Caramellato" está contida dentro do universo de "O Último Desejo de Dumbledore", outra de minhas fics, mas não é exatamente necessário ler uma para entender a outra. Espero que gostem!_

**_Ca.ra.mel.la.to: _**_em italiano, significa __caramelo, bombom, coisa cheia de açúcar e absurdamente doce..._

* * *

**CARAMELLATO**

_doce o bastante para ser perfeito_

* * *

Chovia. É claro que chovia. Aquele era um dos típicos dias em que você acha que não devia ter levantado da cama. Eu só tinha dias assim desde que começara aquela fuga insana, três anos antes, mas isto não vem ao caso. O fato é que chovia, e ponto. Chovia muito, chovia horrores, chovia uma chuva fina e gelada, uma daquelas chuvas que molham até a alma e gelam os ossos, uma daquelas chuvas que deixam as calçadas completamente empoçadas exatamente no dia em que você resolve sair com botas de salto alto e nenhum guarda-chuva.

Eu escorreguei na calçada, eu caí de maneira ridícula, eu rasguei um dos joelhos, e eu despejei o maior número de palavrões descabelados que consegui nos poucos segundos entre a minha queda e o som de passos masculinos se aproximando rápido.

-Você tá bem, moça? –foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse. E não foi uma das frases mais apropriadas para o momento, eu devo dizer.

-Eu pareço bem, por acaso?

Esta era uma daquelas tais perguntas retóricas, mas o dono da voz decidiu responder mesmo assim:

-Não, na verdade...

Eu rosnei mais alguns palavrões, me virando no lugar para encarar aquele garoto trouxa de voz bonita e grave, e talvez mandá-lo enfiar alguma coisa em certo lugar; mas meus impropérios nunca chegaram a sair de minha garganta. O garoto estava muito próximo, próximo demais, próximo o bastante para que eu pudesse ver claramente que ele era uma figura decididamente estranha. Preto e branco, e só. Roupas pretas de trouxa, tênis e calças e camiseta de mangas longas, tudo vivamente negro e aparentemente tão molhado quanto o meu casaco, que um dia fora cor de creme. E o rapaz em si era todo branco; pele branca, dedos brancos recolhendo as coisas que caíram de minha bolsa e se esparramaram pelo chão, e cabelos brancos. Não, não loiros, não grisalhos, brancos mesmo, brancos como neve, como as paredes da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, brancos como marshmallow e suspiros. Dá pra imaginar? Pois é.

-Olha, moça... –ele começou, encarando o chão molhado e os badulaques espalhados pela calçada, que ele enfiava novamente dentro da minha bolsa em uma velocidade que indicava o quanto ele estava constrangido. Garoto doido. –Você tá toda machucada, e suja, e sangrando, e... Se você me deixar ajudar... Se você quiser minha ajuda, eu... Eu conheço o dono daquele lugar ali, nós podemos ir lá e... E cuidar disso aí... Quero dizer...

Ele definitivamente não era bom em conversas. Seu rosto todo branco tomou um leve tom rosado, cor de sorvete de morango, enquanto ele apontava para o fim da rua, para um pub isolado que passaria completamente despercebido por mim em qualquer outro momento de minha nem tão doce existência. Mas parecia um lugar perfeito para a minha mais recente e brilhante idéia. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era entrar no pub, me enfiar no banheiro o mais rápido possível e desaparatar de volta para o hotel, onde eu tomaria um belo banho, fecharia meu machucado com um feitiço qualquer e depois tentaria fazer minhas botas voltarem a ser cor de caramelo, como eram antes de toda aquela chuva.

-Ótimo. Pode me levar até lá.

O garoto franziu o cenho para mim e sacudiu a cabeça, para então se levantar e me estender uma de suas mãos muito brancas. Eu tropecei quando tentei apoiar a perna ferida no chão, e ele me segurou antes que eu caísse outra vez e acabasse com o resto que sobrara de meus joelhos.

-Vai com calma, moça.

Ele passou um dos meus braços sobre seus próprios ombros e me segurou com força pela cintura, me ajudando a mancar até o bar. Aquele era um lugar tão tipicamente trouxa que fez meu estômago vazio revirar.

Eu entrei naquele pub com a cabeça erguida e a dignidade esperada da última herdeira viva do grande clã dos Parkinson. Não que isto melhorasse muito a minha situação, na verdade: eu estava foragida na América, hospedada em um hotel bruxo dos mais baratos em uma cidade que eu nem mais lembrava o nome. Perdida em uma rua desconhecida lotada de trouxas, morrendo de fome, com o joelho em frangalhos e um garoto trouxa tentando me ajudar. E eu achando que não dava para ficar pior.

Havia alguns poucos trouxas bebendo dentro do bar, espalhados em mesas toscas de madeira e olhando melancolicamente para a chuva pelas enormes janelas. O lugar parecia uma grande cabana de caça por dentro: suja, velha e feita só de madeira. Um horror. Eu franzi o nariz e respirei fundo. "Eu vou desaparatar logo, eu vou desaparatar logo", era o que eu repetia seguidamente na minha cabeça, tentando agüentar o máximo de tempo possível. O garoto branco me segurou com mais força, interpretando aquela minha atitude como um sinal de que eu realmente estava passando mal. E talvez eu estivesse, mesmo - as mesas começaram a perder o foco. Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que eu não comia nada desde o dia anterior.

- Fica calma, ok? Eu já vou te sentar em algum lugar, só não desmaia agora, por favor...

Eu respirei fundo mais duas vezes. Os sons do pub começaram a não fazer mais sentido, meus ouvidos zumbiam, e meus olhos pouco a pouco escureciam nas bordas. Eu não entendi nada do que o garoto disse a partir de então. Ele falava rápido, e eu só conseguia definir o timbre morno de sua voz rouca conversando com outra pessoa que não era eu. Eu respirei outra vez, mais fundo, mais calmamente, tentando fazer meu sangue circular normalmente de novo; eu não poderia desaparatar com o pub rodando daquele jeito.

Então, sem aviso, meus pés pararam de tocar o chão e eu me senti carregada pelos braços magros e fortes do garoto. Seus passos retumbaram nos meus ouvidos como tambores. Ele parecia estar subindo uma escada, porque seguia devagar, cauteloso, meu corpo firmemente seguro contra o dele. Eu sentia meu nariz por vezes se encostar à pele fria de seu pescoço; ele tinha um cheiro bom, doce, cheiro de praia, protetor solar, cheiro de chantilly. Ele _todo_ parecia feito de chantilly, aliás. E eu estava com tanta fome que senti vontade de mordê-lo.

Eu fui deitada em algum lugar liso e plano. Estava tudo silencioso e escuro agora, porque meus ouvidos tinham parado de escutar e meus olhos tinham parado de ver, mas eu podia sentir a proximidade do garoto de chantilly, seu cheiro doce grudado no meu nariz, seus dedos gelados contra a minha testa.

-Hey... Hey, moça, como você tá? Fica acordada, tá bem? Vai respirando, e... Tenta falar alguma coisa, ou... Ah... Fica acordada, ok?

Aquilo era bom. Quero dizer, ter toda aquela atenção voltada apenas para mim, saber que alguém se preocupava comigo, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um trouxa completamente desconhecido, _isto_ era bom. Realmente. E eu me senti meio que na obrigação de agradecer; não sei a razão dessa vontade repentina, afinal, não era como se eu estivesse de coração mole e tivesse começado a gostar dos trouxas. Era só que... Bem, era o certo a fazer. Não é? É claro que era.

–Você pode trazer algo pra ela comer, Alan? –disse o menino de leite para alguém que eu não conseguia ouvir, muito menos ver. -Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Pode pôr na minha conta. Obrigado!

Passos pesados desceram as escadas, e então o silêncio reinou por um curto instante de tempo. A voz do garoto estava mais próxima e mais baixa quando ele tornou a falar:

-Certo, menina bruxa. Que foi que te aconteceu?

Sim, sim, foi isso mesmo o que ele disse: "menina bruxa". Aquelas duas palavras me trouxeram um alívio indescritivelmente grande, e um frio estranho no estômago. Alívio por eu finalmente ver alguém que conhecia o meu mundo depois de três anos, e o frio porque... Bem, eu ainda não sei. Talvez alguma coisa entre a palavra "menina" e o tom estranhamente grave e bonito da voz dele. Sei lá.

-Como você...

-Sua varinha. –ele respondeu a pergunta que eu não terminei de fazer, o que era bom, já que minha voz quase não saía. Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo sem precisar exatamente vê-lo, e isto me assustou. –Ela estava no seu bolso quando eu te carreguei.

Ah, meu bom e querido Merlin! Até que o dia não havia sido tão terrível assim. Entre todas as pessoas naquela rua, naquela cidade, naquele país imenso, eu dei de cara com um bruxo! Isso é mesmo muita sorte. Se ele fosse trouxa, eu teria que estuporá-lo e apagar-lhe a memória, e isto daria _tanto_ trabalho...

-Qual seu nome? –eu perguntei, eufórica. O som que saiu de minha boca em nada se parecia com minha voz, no entanto, e isto fez o garoto rir.

-Thomas. Thomas Holt. E o seu?

Holt? Eu conhecia esse sobrenome. Por alguma razão obscura, ele me fez pensar imediatamente no meu antigo namorado de colégio, Draco Malfoy. Por que ele me parecia tão familiar?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Pansy. –ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso falhou levemente com a minha pergunta:

-Eu te conheço, não? Seu nome não me é estranho. Holt...

-Provavelmente, não. –ele respondeu, parecendo um tanto aborrecido. -Você deve conhecer a minha irmã, eu acho. Katherine Holt.

E então, eu lembrei. Lembrei porque seu sobrenome me era familiar, lembrei de onde eu o conhecia e porque ele me fez lembrar-se de Draco. Lembrei de porque esse nome me dava ânsias de vômito.

-A apanhadora do Holyhead Harpies. –eu praticamente rosnei. –Sim, eu conheço.

Ele riu, uma risada fraca e quase sem emoção. Eu conseguia enxergar melhor agora. Eu via o teto de madeira, assim como as paredes e as janelas grandes e velhas molhadas pela chuva que continuava a cair; eu via toda a sala enorme ao nosso redor e as várias cadeiras e mesas de ferro quebradas, todas amontoadas em um canto - o dono do bar parecia usar aquele lugar como uma espécie torta de despensa. Já que eu havia voltado a ver, eu virei meu rosto para encarar Thomas de novo. Ele estava realmente próximo, sentado em uma cadeira ao contrário, com os braços apoiados no encosto e o queixo pousado sobre o que quer que fosse aquilo em que eu estava deitada, seu nariz a centímetros de distância do meu. Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim, e eu congelei.

Ele tinha olhos azuis. Um azul quente e curioso, azul de céu limpo de primavera, de mar se confundindo com o horizonte; azul de fita de cabelo, roupas de boneca, crianças brincando e piqueniques no parque. Azul, azul, azul, azul coberto por óculos quadrados sem aro, a única cor no meio de toda aquela figura monocromática que ele era. Azul, azul, e branco e preto e azul, e eu precisava dizer alguma coisa para parar de fazer metáforas estúpidas com os olhos dele.

-Você não se parece com ela.

Thomas riu de novo, e eu percebi que minha frase não era verdadeira. Reparando bem, ele era mesmo muito parecido com a garota que ocupava milhares de fotos e pôsteres nas paredes (e, pasmem, até no teto sobre a cama) do quarto de Draco. Não, não só "muito parecido": eles eram quase idênticos. O mesmo nariz fino e reto, os mesmos ossos angulares e altos, o mesmo belo sorriso torto nas mesmas bocas de lábios bem desenhados. Mas...

-Eu até sei. –ele disse, depois de um tempo curto em que eu parei até de pensar, apenas para analisar cada traço de seu rosto bonito. –Você está pensando algo como: "então, por que o cabelo dele não é preto como o dela?". Não é?

Eu não respondi. Ele não parecia estar esperando respostas, na verdade. Afinal, não dava mesmo para esquecer que Katherine Holt tinha cabelos longos e ondulados, negros como noites sem lua. Era impossível esquecer a expressão boba e maravilhada de Draco quando ela jogava os cabelos para trás ou os sacudia com movimentos esnobes de cabeça em suas muitas fotos.

-Eu sou albino. –foi só o que Thomas disse, explicando tudo de uma vez só. –Katherine puxou o sangue mágico dos nossos antepassados Holt. Eu só herdei esse cabelo todo branco. –ele sacudiu os ombros, desviando os olhos para os lados. –Alguém lá em cima achou que esta seria uma divisão justa.

Eu tinha que discordar: o mundo não era _nada _justo. Por um mísero instante, eu imaginei estar diante de alguém que pertencia ao meu mundo, alguém que me entenderia e que talvez até pudesse me ajudar; alguém que iria me proteger de todo o mau que me perseguia. Mas toda a aura maravilhosa que cobria o menino de marshmallow ruiu com a constatação de que Thomas era só mais um inútil trouxa comum, como tantos outros bilhões de inúteis trouxas comuns espalhados por esse mundo injusto. Não que realmente houvesse algo de comum em todo aquele monte de chantilly de que Thomas era feito; ele parecia ter sido esculpido na mais pura das tempestades de neve e ganhado vida pelas mãos e feitiços de algum bruxo habilidoso que certamente merecia uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe por esse feito. Mas ele não iria ficar sabendo desse meu pensamento estúpido, é claro.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Você tem é que ficar aí, deitada, até você melhorar. –Thomas me segurou no lugar, me impedindo de sentar, levantar e ir embora daquela sala, daquele pub, daquela cidade, ir embora para o mais longe possível dele, um trouxa estranho que me fazia pensar em comparações ridículas numa tentativa grotesca de tentar descrevê-lo. Eu rosnei, tentando inutilmente parecer ameaçadora, e tateei os meus bolsos à procura da minha varinha.

-Pois trate de me deixar ir, se não quiser virar um monte de creme batido, trouxa.

Eu saquei a varinha e a apontei diretamente para seu belo nariz bem feito. Thomas não se moveu nem um centímetro.

-Vai nessa, me transforme no que quiser. Mas você vai ter que tirar a memória do dono do bar, de todas as pessoas que estão lá embaixo, e inclusive daquelas que saíram enquanto nós estávamos entrando, se não quiser ser pega pelo Ministério por fazer magia na frente de trouxas. E todos eles lá embaixo me viram te carregar até aqui, eles vão estranhar se não me verem descer. As polícias trouxas e bruxas vão te procurar, e você _realmente_ quer toda essa gente no seu pé?

Eu rosnei de novo. O que eu podia fazer? Ele estava certo. Fugir de Comensais da Morte já estava me dando trabalho demais, eu não precisava de mais bruxos querendo minha cabeça em uma bandeja. Se bem que, se eu ganhasse uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban, talvez eu me livrasse de ser morta pelos últimos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Hum...

Os passos pesados voltaram a ecoar, subindo os degraus de madeira da escada, e eu fui obrigada a guardar novamente a minha varinha no bolso do casaco. Um homem alto e magro, meio calvo, surgiu vindo do andar inferior, carregando uma bandeja redonda com uma xícara grande e fumegante, um prato com um lanche que cheirava extraordinariamente bem e uma pequena caixa trouxa de primeiros socorros. Eu decidi esquecer o resto do mundo e a presença constante de Thomas quando o homem deixou a bandeja no lugar em que eu estava deitada e foi embora novamente pelas escadas. Minha fome era tão grande que o lanche que ele me trouxera desapareceu em poucos minutos.

Eu tentei não olhar para o Holt trouxa enquanto comia, mas isto não era exatamente possível. Ele continuou sentado na mesma posição, muito próximo, o azul de seus olhos em cima de mim, me analisando, observando cada um dos meus gestos. Eu me sentei para comer melhor, e então percebi que ele havia me deitado sobre um piano de cauda de madeira negra, todo empoeirado, antigo e aparentemente há muito tempo não usado. Isto me fez sorrir; eu sempre adorei pianos.

-Que foi?

Eu não o respondi. Eu não era obrigada a falar com ele, certo?

-Pansy? O que foi?

Mais silêncio. Eu pude ver, pelo canto dos olhos, Thomas fazer uma careta, franzindo o cenho e crispando os lábios.

-Oh, sim. _"Eu sou uma bruxa puro-sangue e eu _não posso_ sair por aí falando com trouxas. E trate de ficar longe de mim, eu não quero ser contaminada pelo seu sangue sujo!"_. –ele resmungou, falando num falsete que seria engraçado se eu estivesse com humor o bastante para notar. Essas frases não pareciam mais tão legais quando ditas naquele tom tão ressentido.

-Vocês falam como se fossem todos cavalos num leilão, sabia? –ele continuou, sem se afastar de mim, sem desencostar o queixo de cima do piano. –_"Vamos, vamos! Quem paga mais por essa égua puro-sangue norueguesa? Ela tem uma linhagem nobre! A mãe dela fez filmes em Hollywood!"_...

Eu me virei totalmente para a xícara fumegante diante de mim. Era chocolate quente o que o homem calvo me trouxera, e eu tratei de tomar o maior gole que eu consegui, uma desculpa muito boa para continuar calada. Thomas não pareceu se importar, na verdade; ele continuava com seu monólogo, resmungando, desviando os olhos para os lados.

-Você realmente deveria ir embora, então, Senhorita Puro-Sangue. Deve ser por isso que você passou tão mal, nós estamos respirando o mesmo ar há vários minutos! Ah, não, deve ser porque eu te toquei. Com certeza foi por isso, sem dúvida. Você estava decididamente melhor caída na calçada, esbravejando. Palavrões muito bonitos, mesmo. Palavrões daqueles não são tão sujos quanto eu, não é? Não é?

O chocolate desceu queimando minha garganta, tamanha a pressa com que eu o engolia.  
Eu só queria sair dali, eu só queria fazer aquele trouxa maldito calar a boca e parar de rosnar meus lemas de vida naquele tom de voz irritado e magoado.

-Você não acha isso estranho, Senhorita Puro-Sangue? Quero dizer, quantos bruxos existem no mundo? Alguns milhares, talvez. Eu chutaria um milhão, no máximo. Sabe quantos trouxas existem? Bilhões. Seis bilhões, para ser mais exato. E o número cresce a cada ano, sabe? Agora, por que é que _nós_ é que somos anormais, se nós somos a maioria? Hein? Por quê? E se fosse o contrário, então? E se eu chamasse _você_ de aberração? E se o _seu_ sangue é que fosse considerado sujo? Você já pensou nisso? Tenho certeza que já. Tenho certeza de que você pensa nisso sempre que você chama outro bruxo de sangue-ruim, sempre que acerta um trouxa com uma maldição.

Eu alcancei a minha varinha dentro do bolso de meu casaco e a segurei com força. Eu só precisava tirá-la do bolso, eu só precisava sacá-la e pronunciar um feitiço qualquer, não importava qual fosse, não importava, qualquer um serviria, qualquer um que pudesse fazê-lo se calar, qualquer um... Por que isso era tão difícil?

-Você já fez muito isso, não fez, Pansy Parkinson? Seu sotaque é britânico, e você conhece as Harpies bem o bastante para saber exatamente quem era a minha irmã. Você deve ter estudado em Hogwarts, você deve ter visto a guerra de perto. Não viu? Você deve ter torturado, talvez tenha até matado algum trouxa. Não matou? Tenho quase certeza de que já. Você deve ter gostado muito disso, não? Deve ter gostado de vê-lo sofrer com suas maldições, de ouvi-lo gritar de dor, deve ter gostado muito...

Ele foi obrigado a parar de falar. Não, eu não o amaldiçoei - eu deveria, mas eu não o fiz. Minha raiva era tanta que simplesmente calar-lhe a boca não adiantaria; minha pressa era tanta que eu não tinha tempo para tirar a varinha e pronunciar um feitiço. Eu o acertei com os punhos, um gesto desesperado e violento, um gesto claramente trouxa. Doce ironia cruel.

A força que eu despejei naquele golpe fez meus dedos latejarem de dor. Thomas cobriu o nariz e a boca; o sangue escorreu por entre seus dedos brancos, como calda de morango cobrindo sorvete de baunilha. Minha respiração estava irregular, descompassada; eu cerrei as mãos nos punhos para me impedir de sacar a varinha e terminar o serviço quando ouvi Thomas rir.

Isso mesmo, isso mesmo, ele ria. Ele ria, sim, aquele bastardinho trouxa feito de leite coalhado _ria_. Ele ria, olhando para o sangue em seus dedos, sangue que escorria de uma das narinas de seu nariz perfeito que não havia quebrado, como eu desejava. Ele ria, olhando do sangue em seus dedos para o sangue coagulado em meu joelho, ria, ria um bocado, ria e ria e ria.

-Olha só. –ele finalmente disse, aproximando a mão ensangüentada de meu joelho igualmente ensangüentado. –Você vê, Pansy? O meu sangue, o seu sangue. Eles parecem iguais pra mim.

E ele tinha razão. O mesmo tom rubro jorrava de nossos corpos, a mesma mistura de água, células vermelhas e células brancas, a mesma textura pastosa, o mesmo cheiro metálico. Era quase difícil de acreditar em todas as nossas diferenças quando se olhava para aqueles dois sangues iguais.

-Você vai me deixar te ajudar agora, menina bruxa?

Eu continuei sem responder. Não havia o que responder, na verdade, e Thomas não deu muita margem para discussões a respeito. Ele pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e a abriu, tirando um frasquinho e um pano para limpar toda aquela grande confusão de sangues. As gotas vermelhas caíam sobre o belo piano, e eu já não sabia dizer quais delas pertenciam a quem.

Uma reclamação alta escapou de minha garganta quando Thomas, sem perguntar, sem pedir, sem dizer coisa alguma, puxou minhas pernas na sua direção e começou a limpar a minha ferida. Aquele pano estava molhado de alguma coisa que tinha um cheiro forte e ardia.

-Desculpe. –ele começou, sem me encarar. –Eu sei que depois você vai fechar isso direito com um feitiço, mas os trouxas lá embaixo precisam ver as ataduras, senão vão fazer perguntas. E é melhor limpar isso primeiro, pode dar uma infecção, sei lá.

Eu continuei calada, mordendo os lábios para não gemer mais de dor. Por vários instantes, a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho da chuva castigando as janelas do pub. Eu não sei realmente porque eu continuei ali. Eu devia ter dado um chute bem dado no nariz branco e perfeito de Thomas e desaparatado logo para o hotel, sem me preocupar com aquele monte de trouxas idiotas no andar de baixo. Mas eu continuei ali. Eu continuei ali, eu deixei que aquele garoto de creme de leite me ajudasse, eu deixei que ele limpasse todo o sangue que havia em meu joelho até que tudo o que restou foi um belo e profundo corte, com vários tecidos de pele rasgados. Ainda quieto, embora seu silêncio não soasse mais ofendido, Thomas pegou uma gaze e começou a enfaixar o meu machucado.

-Desculpe. –ele disse outra vez, encarando firmemente o curativo que fazia. As maçãs de seu rosto foram se avermelhando gradualmente, passando do chantilly para sorvete de morango e então para cerejas em calda. –Por todo aquele lance de sangues e trouxas e tudo o mais, eu... Eu não devia ter dito daquele jeito, é que... É que tinha funcionado com a minha irmã, e... Kate parou de me chamar de "aborto", então... Então eu achei que, sei lá, talvez funcionasse com todo mundo... Bem... Desculpe. Mesmo.

-Não se preocupe.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Sua pele voltara a ser cor de marshmallow.

-Então, Pansy. O que te trouxe até Los Angeles?

Ah, sim, este era o nome da cidade em que estávamos, afinal. Los Angeles. Como eu podia ter esquecido? Certo, vamos lá. A desculpa de sempre. Como ela era, mesmo?

-Estou fugindo.

Não, certamente a resposta certa não era essa. Eu havia perdido completamente o rumo em algum lugar entre os olhos azuis e toda a estranha doçura de Thomas. Ele me encarou com certa estranheza.

-Fugindo? De quem? Por quê?

-É que... –eu mordi os lábios. Onde estavam todas as desculpas brilhantes que eu havia criado para situações como aquela? –Eu... Bem, é uma longa história, sabe...

-Nós temos tempo.

Talvez não fosse a pior das idéias contar tudo para ele. Não é? Quero dizer, eu podia apagar a memória dele a qualquer instante e fazê-lo esquecer que me conhecia. Certo?

Certo.

Então, eu desatei a falar. Eu lhe contei tudo, contei sobre os meus tempos de Hogwarts e meu envolvimento com o Lorde das Trevas; contei sobre o insano momento em que eu fora mandada à Mansão Malfoy para cuidar de um ensandecido Lúcio Malfoy e como acabei por soterrá-lo debaixo de uma pilha de toneladas de rochas para salvar aquele ingrato do filho dele, que me mandara fugir para não ser retalhada pelos outros Comensais da Morte vingativos. Contei tudo. Simplesmente tudo.

-E é isto o que eu estou fazendo desde então. Fugindo.

-Mas, Pansy... –Thomas sacudiu a cabeça. –A guerra acabou há três anos! Não é possível que ainda estejam atrás de você!

-Acredite, Thomas, isto é bastante possível. _Bastante_.

Ele ficou um instante em silêncio. Quando eu terminei minha narrativa, o curativo já estava pronto, meu joelho e o nariz dele já estavam limpos de todo o sangue, o mundo lá fora começava a escurecer, e a chuva se tornara apenas poucas gotas pingando de toldos e telhados. Thomas continuava sentado em sua cadeira, bem diante de meus joelhos, pensativo e distante. Mais quatro xícaras de chocolate quente estavam pousadas e vazias sobre o piano.

-Eu acho que já não tem mais perigo, mas... Bem, eu acredito em você. De certa forma. Sei lá...

-O quê? Sua irmã nunca te ensinou que os Comensais da Morte são todos loucos e obcecados?

Thomas deu uma pequena risadinha amarga.

-Do que está reclamando? Você também era uma Comensal, não estou certo?

-Exatamente. E isto quer dizer que eu também sou louca e obcecada, Thomas. É melhor tomar cuidado...

Ele riu mais diante da careta assassina que eu imitei. Mas então, de repente, suas risadas pararam e seu rosto se avermelhou com rapidez, se tornando cor de geléia de framboesa sem sequer passar pelas tonalidades intermediárias.

-O que foi?

-Eu... Eu só estava pensando... Assim... –Thomas olhou para baixo, torcendo os dedos. –Se você... Se você vai, sei lá... Você vai ficar aqui por muito tempo?

Este era um rumo estranho para toda aquela conversa.

-Depende de sua idéia de "muito".

-Bem... Em "muito" eu quero dizer, ah, tempo o bastante para que eu possa, sei lá, te levar pra algum lugar hoje, ou amanhã, ou qualquer dia desses, ou em todos esses dias, se você conseguir me agüentar por tanto tempo assim, ou... Quero dizer...

-Você 'tá me chamando pra sair. É isso?

Ele afirmou com vários acenos de cabeça.

-É. É, é isso, se... Se você estiver aceitando... Você quer?

Era o pedido mais bizarro que eu já havia escutado em toda a minha vida, mas eu nem ao menos consegui rir. Quero dizer, por Morgana! Por mais bonito e branco e fofo que ele seja, Thomas continua sendo trouxa, quase um aborto, inferior, sujo, nojento, e branco, e trouxa, e fofo, e nojento, e bonito, e branco, e trouxa, e... E...

-Claro.

Ele abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, e eu me perdi nos xingamentos.

-Ótimo! –ele se levantou da cadeira em um salto e deu meio passo em direção às escadas, mas então ele parou, voltou na minha direção e estendeu os braços para mim, me chamando para descer do piano onde eu ainda estava sentada. –Vem, eu te levo! Você vai ter um trabalho danado pra andar com esse joelho aí...

Oh, bem, eu acho que não fazia mal. Era só uma ajuda e a promessa de um encontro. Certo? Ninguém ia me matar por estar me aproveitando um pouquinho disso, não é? Eu aceitei a ajuda para descer, e saltei do piano. Mas meus joelhos ainda estavam fracos, eu despenquei assim que pousei os pés no chão, e só não me espatifei sobre as cadeiras porque Thomas estava me segurando com firmeza.

-Cuidado.

Eu olhei para cima, para seu rosto, e engoli em seco. Ele estava muito próximo, próximo demais. Próximo o bastante para que eu conseguisse distinguir as muitas tonalidades de azul de seus olhos por trás dos óculos, próximo o bastante para que eu sentisse novamente seu cheiro doce de chantilly e protetor solar, próximo o bastante para nossas respirações se confundirem no ar. Eu o encarei, ele me encarou, nós nos encaramos, e então meus braços estavam ao redor do pescoço dele e ele estava me beijando. Simples assim, de repente assim, insano assim.

Insano, claro que era insano. Por favor, esse tipo de carência afetiva _não pode_ ser normal! Eu devia obedecer à voz na minha cabeça que me mandava largá-lo aos berros: _"Tira a língua da boca dele _agora_!"_. Mas eu não conseguia! Era como se ele tivesse me pregado ao chão com alguma magia absurda e não-verbal, e me forçasse a ficar ali, a abraçá-lo, a retribuir seus beijos com a mesma ansiedade louca que ele demonstrava!... Meus pés saíram do chão mais uma vez e, por um instante curto e insignificante, eu consegui pensar que isto era um mau sinal. Mas eu não estava pensando; Merlin, eu não conseguia pensar em nada além de qual seria a melhor maneira de abraçá-lo para deixar seu corpo o mais próximo possível do meu. Isso era loucura, insanidade pura! Que tipo de lavagem cerebral aquele garoto havia feito comigo? Eu tinha que soltá-lo, eu tinha que soltá-lo, eu tinha, eu tinha...

Toda aquela estranha magia que nos cercara se foi quando eu me forcei para trás, escorregando sobre a superfície lisa do piano. Thomas pendeu a cabeça para baixo, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao ritmo normal, seus braços apoiados um de cada lado do meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, vermelhos como morangos, morangos mergulhados naquela pele branca de chantilly. Eu tive vontade de mordê-los, vontade de provar-lhe o sabor, de arrancar o seu açúcar a dentadas e absorvê-lo, fazê-lo correr pelo meu sangue e alimentar cada uma das minhas células... E aqui eu percebi que estava mais louca do que eu pensava.

-Desculpe. –ele murmurou, pela terceira vez naquela tarde. –Eu... Eu não...

-Não se preocupe.

-Ah... Certo...

Thomas respirou fundo mais duas vezes, para só então erguer a cabeça e me encarar. Havia certa apreensão misturada ao azul de seus olhos, apreensão e algo que me pareceu medo de rejeição. Nada de arrependimento. E isto era bom.

-Você ainda quer sair comigo mesmo assim?

Sabe quando seus pensamentos param de uma vez e parece que sua cabeça trava? Pois é, foi como eu me senti. Eu não entendi a razão daquele "ainda" e do "mesmo assim" no contexto do momento e da frase. Ele estava pensando que eu ia desistir?

Pobre menino inocente.

-O que te faz pensar que eu recusaria _agora_, Thomas?

Um pouco de cor coloriu suas bochechas, fazendo seu rosto parecer agora com suco de amora.

-Ah... É que, bem, não saiu tudo exatamente como eu havia planejado, sabe, tinha toda uma ordem certa a seguir e tudo o mais, e eu atropelei tudo e agora, talvez, sei lá, já que desandou tudo mesmo agora todo o resto também poderia dar errado, e então nada poderia dar certo, e daí, eu sei lá...

Ele falou tudo isso numa velocidade tão alta que eu quase não entendi coisa alguma, e isto me fez rir. Minhas risadas o fizeram se calar e me encarar, me ver o fez rir também, e suas risadas me fizeram escorregar pelo piano e me aproximar novamente, encaixando meu corpo ao dele.

- Eu ainda quero, trouxa idiota.

Aqui, nós deixamos passar algumas horas; a noite inteira, para ser mais precisa. Nós estávamos no apartamento dele. Algo engraçado é que a única coisa realmente _branca_ na casa de Thomas era uma gata gorda e peluda, que ele chamara de "Daisy", e o próprio dono. Nem mesmo as paredes, os azulejos da cozinha, os lençóis da cama ou as toalhas no banheiro. Nada, absolutamente _nada_ ali era branco.

Thomas acordou e me encarou. Eu o estava observando desde que eu acordara, e isto já fazia um certo tempo. Alguns minutos, ou quartos de hora, ou horas completas. Talvez um dia inteiro, sei lá. Eu havia meio que me perdido no horário.

-Hey, Pan. –ele começou, ainda cheio de sono. Sua voz estava mais rouca do que o normal, que já não era exatamente _normal_, mesmo. – Eu achava que você já teria ido embora de manhã...

-Ainda está chovendo.

Ele sabia, eu sabia que ele sabia, e ele sabia que eu sabia que ele sabia que esta era a desculpa mais descabida e ridícula de todo o mundo. Eu era uma bruxa adulta com permissão para aparatar, e isto era o bastante para invalidar qualquer desculpa que eu tentasse dar e que não fosse um grotesco: "Eu quero te agarrar de novo, pode ser?". Thomas olhou para a janela completamente encharcada de chuva e deu um suspiro longo.

-Parece que não vai parar tão cedo.

-Pois é.

-Acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui até a chuva passar, sabe.

-Eu estava pensando nisso, na verdade.

O fato é que choveu por quatro dias seguidos. Então, bem, eu continuei por lá. Eu tinha que esperar parar de chover para ir embora, lembra?

O quinto dia amanheceu apenas nublado, mas abafado e úmido, como se as nuvens estivessem dando uma pequena pausa na chuva para depois continuarem com força total. Eu ronronei na cama quentinha e me enrolei como um gato no colchão, cheia de preguiça e sem a menor vontade de levantar, e tateei ao redor para encontrar o corpo de Thomas e me aconchegar contra ele até voltar a dormir, quando me dei conta de que a cama estava vazia. Eu estranhei e me forcei a abrir os olhos.

A primeira coisa de que eu me dei conta era de que a porta do quarto estava fechada. A segunda coisa, de fato, era que a porta fechada abafava vozes exaltadas vindas da sala de estar, vozes masculinas que discutiam em murmúrios exasperados e em rosnados irritados. Uma voz que eu nunca ouvira na vida, e outra que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Tá legal, tá legal, eu não falo mais! –resmungou a voz desconhecida, enquanto passos ecoavam pela casa como se alguém estivesse andando de um lado a outro sobre o chão de tacos da sala de estar. –Mas pelo menos você vai à festa hoje, não vai?

-Ah...

-"Ah" uma ova, Tom! Qual é, cara?

-Eu não sei, mesmo, é que...

-O quê? A garota já te botou uma coleira, foi? –pela risada que o garoto desconhecido ecoou, eu podia imaginar a tonalidade que o rosto de Thomas estava tomando no momento. Talvez calda de morango, ou iogurte, ou geléia outra vez. Com certeza era doce.

-Leva a "razão de tudo" com você, se for o caso. –continuou o garoto, agora mais calmo e risonho. –Todo mundo vai estar lá, cara, e você não vai faltar! Se você não aparecer, eu venho aqui te buscar, e te levo pra lá pelas orelhas, você me entendeu?

Thomas resmungou alguma coisa desagradável, o outro rapaz retrucou com mais alguns impropérios, e então a porta do apartamento se fechou e o silêncio tornou a reinar. Tom entrou no quarto bufando, e se assustou ao me ver acordada, olhando pra ele.

-Ah... Bom dia, Pansy.

-Bom dia. –eu pensei duas vezes antes de perguntar: -O que houve? Eu ouvi você discutindo...

-Hmm... É. –ele encolheu os ombros e se deitou ao meu lado, me encarando. –Eu disse que eles não iam achar nada divertido eu faltar em quatro ensaios seguidos...

Thomas era o vocalista de uma banda, como era de se esperar - uma voz bonita como a ele não podia ser desperdiçada. "Eles" só podiam ser o resto dos integrantes da banda, de fato. E as faltas de Tom não eram minha culpa, veja bem: ele não foi aos ensaios porque não quis. Eu apenas lhe fiz companhia durante esse tempo.

-Bem, acho que deu pra perceber...

-É. E, bem, não foi lá muito esperto de minha parte aparecer sem camisa também, sabe. Isso gerou algumas perguntas...

Ele sorriu, olhando para baixo e tocando levemente a marca vermelha que meus dentes fizeram em seu pescoço branquinho. Eu sabia que devia parar de compará-lo com doces.

-Ah. Desculpe por isso.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, ainda olhando para baixo. Havia mais algumas manchas avermelhadas em seu tórax, pontinhos vermelhos unidos, mais morangos mergulhados em sua pele de chantilly. Eu tive vontade de mordê-lo de novo.

Eu _realmente_ devia parar de compará-lo com doces.

-Ah... Pansy... – ele começou, seu rosto tomando um leve tom rosado, cor de iogurte. –Khan me lembrou que vai ter... Bem, é o aniversário dele, então, vai ter uma espécie de festa hoje, nada de muito importante, na verdade, mas ele me falou pra... Na verdade, ele meio que me obrigou a ir, e... Se você não quiser, não tem problema, _mesmo_, mas eu tenho que ir, então... Se você quiser... Se você puder... Se você não tiver nada pra fazer hoje...

-Você quer que eu vá com você, Tom?

Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim. O vermelho de seu rosto agora se parecia com o suco de uma daquelas incógnitas frutinhas silvestres.

-Eu quero. Mesmo.

Algumas horas e mais manchas vermelhas depois, e nos vemos diante de uma casa com um muro enorme coberto de trepadeiras, cujo portão se abriu com apenas um "clique". Essa tal tecnologia é um tipo bastante particular de magia, é o que eu acho.

O quintal imenso e gramado já estava razoavelmente cheio de pessoas quando nós entramos. Tom me abraçou pelos ombros e me guiou pelo mar de gente até chegarmos perto da casa principal, que tinha dois andares e janelas grandes.

-Finalmente! –foi a primeira saudação que ouvimos, vinda da outra voz que eu ouvira de manhã. Não dava para não reconhecer. –A pequena princesa decidiu sair de sua torre e dar o ar de sua graça a nós, pobres mortais, não foi?

Tom resmungou alguma coisa em desagrado enquanto um rapaz pequeno e magro se aproximava de nós e o cumprimentava com um tapa nas costas que me pareceu bastante doloroso.

-E você trouxe "a razão de tudo", olha só! –o recém-chegado sorriu para mim e me cumprimentou com uma reverência oriental que combinava perfeitamente bem com seus cabelos negros e lisos, e os olhos repuxados de japonês. –Muito prazer, madame! Obrigado por vir!

-Khan¹, quanto você bebeu hoje?

O japonês sacudiu a cabeça e as mãos com força. Realmente, ele parecia já meio bêbado.

-Nem um terço do que pretendo beber! Emily me trouxe um fardo inteiro de cerveja!

Ignorando Tom, que dizia alguma coisa que envolvia maus caminhos e irmãs, o rapaz me pegou pelo cotovelo e foi me arrastando pelo meio de um novo grupo de pessoas.

-Aqui, Senhorita Razão De Tudo, deixa eu te apresentar o resto da turma! É bastante gente, bastante gente, mesmo! Todo mundo veio hoje, não é o máximo?

-Puxa.

Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser deixar o garoto me levar pelo meio da multidão. Eu não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, e o desgraçado branquelo do Tom me largou sozinha com aquele japonês estranho e bêbado que eu nem ao menos sabia quem era, e que era forte o bastante para me arrastar contra a minha vontade e nem ao menos perceber isso.

-Você vai gostar da galera, tenho certeza! Se você consegue aturar o Tom, pode aturar qualquer um! –ele riu sozinho de sua própria piada. Outro garoto doido.

–Certo. –eu franzi o cenho, imaginando a quantidade de pessoas a quem eu seria apresentada. Minha cabeça doeu só de pensar. -Mas você sabe que eu nem ao menos sei o _seu_ nome, não é?

O japonês sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

-Eu também não sei o seu, mas quem se importa? Nomes são formalidades insignificantes, e eu vou esquecer o seu amanhã, se ainda assim você insistir em me dizer! Vamos beber, e tudo isto vai perder a importância!

_Nomes são formalidades insignificantes._ Eu não acho que aquele rapaz tenha a menor idéia do quanto aquela frase simples me fez pensar. Eu acho que ele nem ao menos se lembra de ter me dito aquilo. Mas nomes e sangues e sobrenomes e origens, não está tudo interligado? E, se você está mesmo bêbado, não vai se lembrar de nada disto. Não é?

Merlin, meu pai deve estar se revirando no túmulo ao me ver pensar um absurdo desses.

-Ok, moça. –retomou o japonês, parando perto de um grupo de garotas que conversava animadamente. Ele se desvencilhou de mim e pousou as duas mãos nos ombros de uma ruiva de olhos azuis.

–Essa aqui é a Razão do Aaron. Você não precisa saber quem é o Aaron, ele não interessa agora, mesmo. –as garotas riram enquanto o rapaz soltava a ruiva e repetia o gesto em uma outra moça, de cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas livres por seus ombros, e uma enorme barriga de grávida. -Essa é a Razão do Zack, e ela tá carregando um pequeno Motivo dentro dela... E essa aqui...

Ele soltou a morena, que fazia uma careta cômica e descrente, e abraçou a última menina com força pela cintura. Ela era menor que ele, e usava saia e tênis de cano alto. Ambos tinham alianças douradas nas mãos esquerdas.

–Essa é a _minha_ Razão de Tudo. Meninas, essa aí é a tal da Razão do Tom.

Essa apresentação sem sentido pareceu perfeitamente normal e inteligível para aquelas três jovens, que entoaram um "Ahhh" em comum e acenaram com as cabeças. O japonês disse algumas palavras para a menina que abraçava, plantou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, e então desapareceu novamente no meio da multidão. Em algum momento entre a corrida pelo oceano de pernas e a confusão de Razões e Motivos, eu perdi totalmente o rastro de Tom; eu não via os seus cabelos brancos em lugar algum para onde olhasse, e isto me deixou meio aflita. Quero dizer, uma coisa é eu ir para uma festa de trouxas acompanhada de um trouxa que pelo menos sabe que eu posso fazer magia. Outra coisa, completamente diferente, é eu ser jogada sozinha no meio daquele mundo de desconhecidos e ter que fingir estar perfeitamente à vontade e conversar com três garotas trouxas que sorriam e bebiam e não me conheciam.

-Então, você é a nova namorada do Tom? –foi a primeira pergunta que surgiu na roda. E era uma pergunta que eu não queria ouvir.

-Não exatamente, eu acho.

Eu até pensei em responder "não, eu estou dormindo com ele essa semana, mas logo essa loucura passa", mas achei que talvez soasse oferecida demais. Respostas vagas são sempre bem-vindas, afinal.

-Ah, sim... É a fase da negação. –a garota grávida tamborilou os dedos sobre a própria barriga. –Eu e Zack começamos assim, também. Eu preferia morrer a admitir que gostava dele, e agora, olha só, nem dá pra negar o tamanho dessa barriga!

-Não ligue, moça. –a ruiva sacudiu os ombros, apontando para a grávida com a mesma mão que segurava um copo cheio até a metade de uma bebida qualquer. Aquele cabelo vermelho dela me fez lembrar dos Weasleys, pensar nos Weasleys me fez lembrar de Hogwarts, e essa memória me fez enjoar. –Mirian gosta de fazer isto parecer a pior coisa do mundo...

-Não é a pior coisa, é claro. Mas eu tô uma baleia! –a outra bufou com raiva. –Eu odeio _tanto _ficar feia desse jeito!

Se eu ficasse remotamente parecida com ela quando (e se) eu engravidasse, eu seria a "baleia" mais feliz do mundo. Mas eu não iria dizer isto a ela, óbvio.

-Hum.

-E também... –nesse ponto, ela parou, fazendo uma careta e desviando os olhos para baixo. –Ah, lá vem...

Eu nem tive tempo de perguntar o que é que vinha quando ouvi novamente a voz grave de Thomas em algum ponto às minhas costas. Eu me virei para encará-lo, e encontrei alguém que preferiria não ver.

-Hey, Pansy. –Thomas sorriu, puxando uma garota para perto. –Essa é a Kate, mas eu acho que você já a conhece, não é? Kate, essa é a Pansy.

Kate. É claro. Katherine Holt, apanhadora das Holyhead Harpies, o grande amor platônico de Draco, e irmã de Tom. O mundo é uma laranja.

Katherine era exatamente igual à retratada nas muitas fotos que enfeitavam o quarto de Draco: cabelos muito negros, olhos muito azuis, pernas muito longas e pose de modelo de revista. Eu tinha que olhar para cima para poder encará-la nos olhos, e isto era desconcertante.

-Prazer, Pansy. –ela me disse, sorrindo daquela maneira cálida e falsa que eu me lembrava tão bem. -Você me conhece de onde?

-Hum.

Eu não sabia qual era o nível de conhecimento mágico que aquelas outras três garotas trouxas tinham, então tive que inventar uma desculpa rápida que fizesse sentido para todo mundo e não me colocasse em maus lençóis. A última coisa que eu queria agora era ser pega pelo Ministério por me expor demais aos trouxas.

–Meu namorado tinha umas fotos suas. De 1993, sabe?

Kate piscou os olhos três vezes, e por um instante eu achei que ela não tivesse entendido o que eu quis dizer. Mas então, seu sorriso se alargou e ela enrolou meu pescoço em um abraço digno de uma mortalha-viva faminta.

-Ah, que máximo! Faz tanto tempo que... Que eu não ouvia falar dessas fotos! –eu não consegui responder; aquele abraço estava me sufocando. –Isso é _tão_ maravilhoso! Realmente...

-Deixa a menina respirar, Kate. –Tom me salvou de sufocar até a morte ao fazer a irmã largar o meu pescoço. Kate sorria com todos os dentes, e aquele sorriso estava me assustando, _mesmo_.

As outras três garotas, completamente esquecidas, reviraram os olhos. Elas pareciam não compreender a euforia de Katherine, mas eu conseguia entender muito bem o que ela estava sentindo. Passar muito tempo longe do mundo bruxo pode mesmo deixar alguém meio pirado.

-Venha, Pansy, vamos pegar uma bebida e conversar!

É relativamente fácil conversar com Katherine: ela fala e você escuta. Às vezes você resmunga alguma coisa para fingir estar ouvindo, e então pode passar o resto do tempo pensando na morte do hipogrifo malhado. Você não perde muita coisa, para dizer a verdade. Katherine era uma beleza de pessoa feliz, do tipo que passa _horas_ falando sobre si mesma e sua vida.

Eu ouvi que ela largou o quadribol pouco antes de estourar a guerra, e que agora fazia carreira entre os trouxas como modelo e atriz, o que era bastante adequado para alguém como ela, eu pensei. Depois, eu ouvi uma frase avulsa a respeito do que acontecera na guerra, algo como alguém lançando um livro, alguém com o sobrenome Malfoy, mas Kate não estendeu o assunto e pulou logo para o roteiro de um filme que era baseado em um livro, e do qual ela seria a atriz principal. Nesse ponto, eu voltei a deixar os pensamentos vagarem, e acabei por pensar em comida. Bolos com glacê, sorvete de baunilha, marshmallow e suspiros, bala de côco, leite e coalhada, e eu só percebi que estava pensando apenas em doces brancos quando a voz grave de Tom veio me despertar dos devaneios.

-Hey, Kate. Eu posso roubar a Pansy um pouquinho?

-Claro! –Katherine me abraçou outra vez, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhou o que queria no Natal. –Depois vá me visitar, Pansy! Adorei conversar com você!

Ela foi embora quase saltitante de tão feliz. Quando seus cabelos negros desapareceram no meio da multidão, Thomas desatou a rir.

-_Conversar_, Pansy? – ele zombou, tentando, sem muito sucesso, fazer sua voz soar mais baixa. –Eu fiquei observando vocês duas de longe. Você não abriu a boca!

-Kate gosta de monólogos.

Ele riu mais, e suas risadas me fizeram rir também. Aquilo era estranho, e engraçado e, de certa maneira, meio perturbador. Nós já estávamos zombando dos outros às escondidas. Isto era normal?

-Hey, Pan... Você quer continuar aqui na festa?

-O que você está pensando, Tom?

-Nada, na verdade. –ele ergueu os ombros, fingindo inocência. Mas não havia nada de inocente naquele pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios. –Mas é que parece que vai voltar a chover, e eu estava pensando que talvez fosse melhor que nós não estivéssemos em um quintal a céu aberto quando isso acontecesse.

Eu o encarei com mais curiosidade desta vez. Ele não estava gaguejando, e isto era incomum, e bonito, e assustador; e com certeza este fato tinha alguma relação obscura com o vermelho claro que tomara as maçãs de seu rosto e a ponta de seu nariz.

-O que você bebeu, Thomas?

-Nada! –ele sacudiu a cabeça com vigor para enfatizar o que dizia. Eleestava alegre _demais_. – Quero dizer, nada que faça mesmo efeito. Só uma dose de conhaque, mas aquilo é mesmo muito ruim, então eu tomei vinho pra ver se tirava o gosto da boca, e também um pouco de uma batida de qualquer coisa lá que eu não faço idéia do que seja, mas que era muito bom. Acho que eu peguei uns três copos, pouca coisa. Nada de mais, mesmo.

Eu não consegui me conter, e desatei a rir. Thomas acompanhou os meus risos, e sua voz grave gargalhando era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir naquele momento, e isto já começava a passar de "assustador" para "perigoso".

Minhas gargalhadas cessaram com este pensamento. Era melhor eu ir embora logo, ir embora, desaparatar para outra cidade e continuar fugindo até estar segura novamente, e sabe Merlin quando isto aconteceria, ou se já não estava de fato acontecendo. É, realmente, eu não via rastros dos Comensais da Morte há muito perfeitos oito meses. Talvez eles tivessem desistido, ou morrido, ou sido presos. Ou talvez eu simplesmente tivesse conseguido despista-los por um tempo, por um tempo muito curto que acabaria ao menor descuido. Eu realmente deveria ir embora, deveria, eu deveria...

- Pan? Você tá bem?

- Não.

-É, dá pra ver.

Thomas entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus, e o calor do meu corpo começou a esquentá-los. Eu já estava me acostumando a ceder o meu calor para ele, e nem ao menos havia percebido isto.

-Vem. Vamos pra casa.

E então eu fui. Sem questionar, sem hesitar, sem pestanejar. Eu o deixei me guiar pelos jardins lotados de trouxas alegres, eu o deixei me levar para a segurança incerta de seu apartamento caro, eu o deixei tentar me confortar. Mas eu não estava exatamente ao alcance, minha mente havia me abandonado, se refugiado em um futuro mórbido e infeliz em que eu era encontrada e torturada e morta por Comensais da Morte loucos por vingança, e agora ela se recusava a voltar para o meu corpo cansado e entorpecido. Eu precisava mesmo ir embora. Ou talvez eu precisasse apenas parar e descansar. O problema é que fugir é um trabalho sem folgas...

Esse estado de estranha apatia durou dias, ou meses, ou anos, ou apenas alguns segundos, eu não saberia dizer. Mas ele estava lá quando eu acordei, me encarando com certa preocupação misturada ao azul de seus olhos, alisando os meus cabelos negros e tentando me entender. E ele parecia estar conseguindo.

-Ah, menina bruxa... –ele murmurou, encostando o nariz no topo da minha cabeça e me aconchegando em seus braços. O cheiro doce de sua pele me acalmava, e nem ao menos o pânico da nossa estranha e tão rápida proximidade conseguia abalar essa calmaria. –Não se preocupe, ok? Eu posso cuidar de você.

E eu, que estava tão acostumada a não sentir nada por ninguém, fui tomada por tal quantidade de emoções que me desesperei. O sangue havia começado a pulsar outra vez pelas minhas veias, distribuindo calor e sentimentos, sentimentos contraditórios, sentimentos incertos, desejos insanos de rir, de chorar, de cobrir a boca com um travesseiro e gritar até ficar rouca, de se jogar da janela e fingir que voa; desejos insanos de acreditar naquelas palavras e brincar de fazer de conta que o mundo é belo e perfeito e azul e doce. Insanos o bastante para me fazerem ter certeza de que estava enlouquecendo aos poucos, e que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir. Insanos o bastante para que eu realmente começasse a acreditar que talvez estivesse segura. Insanos o bastante para que o tempo passasse e eu nem ao menos percebesse.

Katherine veio me visitar em um dia qualquer, reclamando que eu não fora vê-la. Thomas nos deixou sozinhas para resolver uns assuntos da banda, que estava se preparando para sair em turnê. Eu vi a oportunidade perfeita de fugir escapar por entre meus dedos quando Kate me puxou para o centro bruxo da cidade, oculto por uma triste e acabada fachada de loja de antiguidades falida.

A sempre inabalável alegria de Katherine tentava mudar o meu ânimo soturno e me acalmar sempre que eu me escondia ao ver alguém com vestes negras se aproximando, mas isto não era exatamente possível. O meu sangue pulsava rápido, a adrenalina corria, e toda e qualquer racionalidade estava totalmente voltada para minha própria sobrevivência... Que foi totalmente esquecida quando, ao final do dia, cheia de sacolas de compras e com seu sempre constante sorriso caloroso no rosto, Katherine me apontou um livro exposto na vitrine de uma livraria.

-Olha só, Pan, o livro que eu te falei. Aquele sobre a guerra!

Eu a encarei por um segundo, mal me lembrando do que era mesmo que Kate havia me dito a respeito do livro. Depois, eu lembrei que o autor era alguém com o sobrenome "Malfoy", e sorri. O último Malfoy vivo era Draco. Seria bom ver algo conhecido, para variar. Então, eu me voltei para a vitrine, e meu sorriso morreu.

Não era a foto de Draco que estava sorrindo nos pôsteres de propaganda espalhados pela vitrine. Era a cara de Granger. Sim, sim, Granger, Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim sabe-tudo que vivia nos calcanhares de Potter em Hogwarts, e... E ela tinha o sobrenome Malfoy. E isto não fazia sentido algum.

-Mas o quê...

-Legal, não é? –Katherine parou ao meu lado, as sacolas farfalhando com o vento. –A menina conta tudo o que ela viu, e tudo o que os Comensais da Morte fizeram com os prisioneiros nas masmorras. Parece até que o próprio marido dela esteve preso, sabia?

-Espera. O quê?

Kate sacudiu a cabeça como se eu tivesse sérios problemas mentais.

-Pansy, você não está me ouvindo? Eu disse que essa mulher aí contou sobre tudo o que aconteceu na guerra!

-Não, Katherine... Que marido? Com quem... O quê...

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Por Merlin, Pan! Que aconteceu?

-O Draco... Draco é que... Ele é que era... –a confusão da minha mente logo fez sentido, e as palavras que eu comecei a esbravejar chamaram a atenção de todos os bruxos ao redor. -Ele casou com a Sangue-Ruim? Com uma maldita filha de trouxas? Como isso é possível? Em que mundo nós vivemos, afinal? Pelo sangue azul de Slytherin, ele é um Malfoy! Ele não pode! Ele...

-Pansy, se acalma! –Kate me sacudiu com força pelos ombros, me fazendo parar de gritar. Ainda me segurando, ela me puxou para fora daquele pequeno centro bruxo, em direção a seu próprio carro trouxa. –Não sei por que todo esse chilique. Ele casou com uma filha de trouxas, mas e daí? Tom não tem nem uma única gota de sangue mágico nas veias, e mesmo assim vocês estão juntos faz sete meses!

Eu estanquei no lugar. Katherine me encarou com tédio e cansaço, e essa careta não conseguiria me abalar de jeito nenhum.

-Você... Sete meses? Tanto tempo assim?

-É. –ela sacudiu a cabeça de novo, parecendo agora ter _certeza_ de que eu caíra muito do berço quando era bebê. –Qual é, Pansy? Agora você perdeu também a noção de tempo, é?

Sim, eu perdi. Completamente. E isto já deixara de ser "perigoso" para se tornar "suicídio".

Eu fui bolando minha estratégia de fuga no caminho até o apartamento de Tom – em algum momento obscuro desta história, eu me mudei para a casa dele "oficialmente", de acordo com suas próprias palavras. De todo modo, Thomas iria viajar no final da semana, e eu ficaria sozinha naquele apartamento por muitos meses. Era uma chance muito boa de voltar para a Inglaterra e descobrir o que acontecera com os Comensais da Morte que supostamente deveriam estar me perseguindo, e também quem foi que arruinou o resto de cérebro de Draco Malfoy. _Granger_, Draco? Faça-me o favor!

A varinha já estava em meu casaco, as últimas e derradeiras moedas bruxas que me restavam estavam bem guardadas em minha bolsa, e os únicos pertences que eu levava comigo estavam encolhidos e escondidos em meus bolsos. Só faltava um último detalhe para que eu estivesse definitivamente pronta para ir embora, um último e teoricamente insignificante detalhe...

-E... E eu vou ligar em horários meio estranhos, por causa do... Do fuso horário, não é, mas eu vou ligar sempre, Pan, sempre mesmo, o tempo todo, e... Você lembra como se usa um telefone, não lembra?

-Acho que sim.

Eu dei meu melhor sorriso para Thomas, mas acho que não consegui parecer lá muito amigável. Meu menino de chantilly e suspiros olhava para seus próprios pés ao se aproximar um passo, ignorando a voz feminina e tediosa a ecoar pelo aeroporto, mandando os passageiros embarcarem no vôo que Tom também pegaria.

-Olha, Pan... Eu... Eu queria dizer que... Que eu... Ah... –ele sacudiu levemente a cabeça, seu rosto ficando avermelhado como uma daquelas balas baratas que geralmente dão como troco em padarias trouxas. -Você pode vir também, se quiser, sabe, não tem... Não tem problema, eu acho, é só... É só você, sabe, vir, e daí... E daí, eu...

Ele não chegou a terminar o que dizia. Acho que eu estava com pressa de ir embora, ou qualquer coisa parecida e sem importância agora, então eu o puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Um beijo de despedida meio doloroso, de fato, daquele tipo dado por quem sabe que nunca mais vai ver a pessoa que está beijando. Mas era doce, seus beijos eram sempre doces.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta. –ele murmurou quando eu desvencilhei os nossos lábios, seu nariz encostado ao meu. Eu dei um suspiro longo.

-Eu também.

E era verdade. Não adiantava dizer o contrário, eu realmente sentiria a falta dele. Eu nunca mais veria uma taça de sorvete de baunilha com calda de morango e chantilly sem me lembrar dele. Não preciso dizer que isto era assustador.

Thomas me abraçou forte e me beijou mais uma vez antes de desaparecer por trás dos tais portões de embarque. Eu estava sozinha no aeroporto agora. Kate não estava lá, nem as garotas a quem eu fora apresentada na festa de aniversário, tanto tempo atrás. Sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, eu só precisava entrar no banheiro e desaparatar para o centro bruxo, comprar uma chave de portal, e sumir para todo o sempre.

Sumir, sumir, sumir, desaparecer, nunca mais voltar, continuar correndo por toda a Europa e depois procurar algum lugar para descansar e usar como túmulo quando me encontrassem e me matassem, ou então descansar lá para todo o resto da minha vida, esperando ser assassinada e desejando estar de volta a Los Angeles... E essa perspectiva me cansou. Um cansaço físico, um cansaço real, um cansaço que me fez pensar. Bem, não haveria problema algum em adiar esses planos por uma noite. Eu podia voltar para casa, aliás, para a casa de Thomas, dormir, recuperar minhas forças, e _depois _desaparatar e tudo o mais. A Inglaterra não iria sair do lugar em uma única noite.

Eu segui essa idéia repentina com uma certa alegria mal contida. Mas eu mal caí na cama e logo percebi que dormir não seria uma tarefa assim tão simples. Eu rolei de um lado a outro do colchão, tentando pegar no sono, tentando fazer a cabeça parar de fervilhar com pensamentos inúteis como bolos com glacê, chantilly e açúcar de confeiteiro, torta de limão, creme de leite e claras em neve. Eu abracei um travesseiro e me encolhi em uma bola, mas não consegui descansar. Então eu me levantei e fui para a cozinha, comer qualquer coisa que me fizesse parar de pensar em doces. Havia sorvete na geladeira, sorvete de flocos e de morango, que eu cobri com mel e chocolate, e ainda não ficou doce o bastante para que eu me acalmasse. Eu voltei para a cama e continuei sem dormir, e parecia que eu estava há _horas_ encarando o teto até que um barulho estridente me fez saltar no colchão.

Era só pegar aquele fone e encostá-lo no ouvido para fazer o barulho parar e ouvir a voz de Tom outra vez. Não era tão difícil, não devia ser tão difícil, não devia me fazer descer da cama pulando, parar bem diante do telefone e encará-lo como se alguma coisa pudesse sair de lá dentro. E eu bem sabia o que eu queria que fosse essa "alguma coisa"...

_-__Alô? Pansy?_

- Oi, Tom.

Eu quase pude ouvi-lo sorrir, onde quer que ele estivesse.

_-Como você está?_

- Bem. E você?

-_Bem. _– ele respirou duas vezes. Parecia cansado. –_Acabei de chegar no hotel._

- Hum.

-_É. A viagem não foi boa, sabe, teve umas turbulências e tal, e um monte de gente na frente do aeroporto... Mas conseguimos despistar todo mundo, já tirei as fotos que precisava, já falei com as pessoas com quem devia falar, e agora posso dormir algumas horas!_

-_Algumas_ horas?

-_É, você sabe, eu tenho que estar de pé logo cedo, um monte de coisas pra fazer. Eu acho que pensam que nós somos robôs!..._

Eu ri um pouco, mas meu estômago estava apertado e eu não sabia por quê, por isso as risadas sumiram rápido. Respirei fundo, e o aperto não saiu.

-_Você tá bem, Pan? Parece cansada..._

-Eu não consigo dormir.

-_Outra vez? _–ele resmungou em desagrado quando eu confirmei –_Ah. Você devia estar aqui. Eu poderia te ajudar..._

Essa era uma perspectiva boa. Muito boa, aliás. Muito boa mesmo.

-Espere aí, Tom.

-_Pan, o quê..._

Eu desliguei o tal do telefone, colocando-o novamente no lugar. A varinha estava próxima. Era só um pequeno desvio nos planos, nada demais, nada que atrapalhasse o resultado final. Quero dizer, se eu fizesse tudo direito e não esquecesse pedaços do meu corpo em Los Angeles...

Um "ploc", o som dos meus sapatos batendo em um chão de carpetes, a pressão atmosférica voltando ao normal, e um abraço dos mais apertados me mostraram que eu estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

-Ah, Pan! –foi o cumprimento que eu ouvi, vindo na voz agora animada de Thomas –Como... Como você... Eu não te disse onde estava!

-Eu tentei visualizar você, e torci para dar certo. –minha voz não saía direito, abafada pelo abraço de Tom. –Eu ainda estou inteira, não estou?

Thomas se afastou de mim e me encarou de alto a baixo. Um pequeno sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios.

-Está, sim. E as minhas roupas caem melhor em você do que em mim mesmo, sabia?

Ele riu diante das minhas poucas risadas. Não era nada de mais, ora essa; as roupas dele eram mais confortáveis que as minhas, e elas ainda tinham o bônus de terem o cheiro adocicado do dono ainda impregnado no tecido. Era muito mais agradável dormir com elas. E passar o dia todo, também. Não que eu fizesse isso com tanta freqüência assim, é claro.

-Espero não ter perdido nada, mesmo. –eu tentei sorrir, um pouco temerosa. –Nem um dedo, ou um dente, ou um pedaço de pele, ou...

-Bem... –Tom encostou o nariz ao meu, ainda sorrindo de lado. –Acho que vamos ter que examinar, então.

E ele me beijou outra vez.

Eu acordei para ver nascer um dia absolutamente comum e sem qualquer importância, um dia que nem ao menos é comemorado, um dia em que chovia. Bem, pelo menos era isto o que parecia para meus ouvidos nublados recém-despertos, que não conseguiram perceber que aquele som de água corrente vinha do banheiro e não do mundo fora daquela suíte de hotel.

Em algum momento, que eu não vou saber exatamente definir qual é, Tom acordou antes de mim e foi tomar banho para sair e fazer o que quer que tivesse que fazer naquele dia comum e completamente sem importância. Em algum momento, que eu não vou saber exatamente definir qual é, eu decidi que preferia continuar deitada na cama e pensar em minha fuga só depois que eu estivesse completamente desperta. Decidi ficar de olhos fechados, decidi manter minha respiração amena, decidi fingir que dormia para, quem sabe, voltar a dormir e assim esquecer do que quer que eu quisesse esquecer. Em algum momento, que eu não vou saber exatamente definir qual é, Tom terminou seu banho e saiu do banheiro; eu o ouvi rir, e seus passos ecoaram no chão forrado de carpete.

Eu o senti ajoelhar no colchão e se aproximar, roçando o nariz na minha nuca. Mesmo sem vê-lo, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Sem aviso, ele deixou um beijo na minha têmpora e encostou os lábios no meu ouvido.

-Eu te amo, Pan.

Quê? Como? Onde? Por quê?

Ah. Rá, rá, rá. Muito engraçado, Thomas, muito mesmo. Eu quase acreditei, realmente.

O quê? Ele estava brincando. Ele não me amava, tenho certeza. Por que iria? Pra que iria? Nós nos conhecíamos há tão pouco tempo! Alguns meses, quase nada. Não dá pra amar alguém nesse tempo. Certo? Amor precisa de convivência e cumplicidade e de coisas em comum, precisa de momentos felizes que parecem durar horas e te fazem desejar ficar com o outro para sempre, e... E... E por mais que nós tivéssemos tudo isso, amor estava completamente fora de questão, fora dos planos, fora dos rumos, fora... Fora, ora essa. Só podia ser brincadeira. Só podia.

Merlin, ele _tinha_ que estar brincando.

Eu me sentei na cama vagarosamente e olhei ao redor, apenas para ver a porta do quarto se fechar. A cama, a suíte estava vazia. Agora eu realmente podia, eu realmente _devia_ fugir, voltar ao tedioso marasmo monótono que era a minha vida antes de eu conhecer Thomas, antes de me viciar em sua pele de chantilly e em sua voz quente, voz que não parava de murmurar "eu te amo" nas paredes enquanto eu tentava me forçar a sair da cama e desaparatar para... Para qualquer lugar. Eu não estava me apegando a esse tipo de detalhe insignificante no momento, eu apenas queria que minhas pernas se movessem, que meu coração desacelerasse e minha boca parasse de sorrir. É, eu estava sorrindo, dentes aparecendo por entre lábios abertos, sorrindo, sorrindo, e era como se eu tivesse regredido no tempo e voltasse a ter catorze anos, uma adolescente boba apaixonada sorrindo, e...

É, apaixonada. Foi o que eu disse: apaixonada. Não amando, veja bem. _Apaixonada_. Apaixonar-se é diferente de amar. Você pode se apaixonar por pessoas diferentes todos os dias, sem necessariamente se desapaixonar para começar a se apaixonar por outro. Agora, amar é um processo bem mais complicado, que carece de uma infinidade de coisas que eu não estou com paciência para enumerar de novo. Amar é apaixonar-se pela mesma pessoa todos os dias, a todo instante, o tempo todo. Amar é... É amar, e ponto. O que mais seria?

Amor, amar, amando. Eles amam, nós amamos, ele ama, tu amas, eu amo. Amor, amar, amando, você me ama, eu te amo, nós nos amamos e rimamos e sorrimos, e eu estou enlouquecendo. Amor, amar, amando, e levanta da cama e vai embora _agora_, Pansy! Amor, amar, amando, e as pernas não se movem, e o corpo não sai do lugar. Amor, amar, amando, amar, amor, amar, amando, e eu te amo também e trate de voltar aqui para me ouvir dizer isso antes que eu desista de dizer. Amor, amar, amando, eu já desisti e não quero mais dizer coisa alguma. Ele sabe, eu sei que sabe. É uma daquelas coisas subentendidas que têm de ser lidas nas entrelinhas de fala nenhuma. Amor, amar, amando. Ele ia ficar feliz em ouvir. Amor, amar, amando. Mas ouvir o quê? Não há nada a se dizer. Mantenha os pés no chão, Parkinson, e pare de se impressionar com bobagens. Amor, amar, amando. E já chega disso, você entendeu.

Não entendeu? É simples: eu pirei. Pirei, pirada, pirada mesmo, louca de pedra, de sorrisos e de chantilly. Louca, louca mesmo, de enlouquecer de doida, de vontade de gritar e pular e rir e sair correndo pelo hotel com as roupas dele, ou sem elas, ou sem nada, o que importa? Eu devia tacar a cabeça na parede para ver se voltava a funcionar, mas tudo o que meu corpo fazia era rir; rir de rolar no colchão, de se contorcer, rir até chorar e rir porque está chorando de rir, rir até a barriga doer e rir porque está doendo de rir. Rir porque "eu te amo" são três palavras e "eu te amo também" são quatro; uma palavra a mais e toda a sentença muda, o sentido é inverso, o sujeito vira objeto, olhos azuis brilham, e você desiste de fugir agora que decidiu ficar só para fazer um teste, só para ter certeza e ver a reação. Você sabia que a reação seria esta. Parabéns, Pansy, pequeno gênio demônio, você tem certeza agora, mas sua maior certeza é a de ter perdido o último fragmento de cérebro que te restava depois da guerra, certeza de que não quer mais fugir, não quer mais ir embora, não quer mais voltar agora que você sabe que pode fazer seu menino de leite se tornar marshmallow com apenas quatro palavras. Quatro palavras que parecem tão banais depois que você as diz dezenas de milhares de vezes, mas que sempre o fazem sorrir, ou brilhar, ou te beijar. Ou ficar doce. Mais doce. Doce o bastante para adoçar o resto do mundo, polvilhar de açúcar o chão onde pisa e deixar tudo branco e belo e perfeito. E doce. Mais doce. Doce o bastante para ser perfeito. Doce de chantilly e marshmallow. Doce. Mais doce. Muito mais doce. E perfeito.

* * *

_¹__ Khan não é um nome japonês, veja bem; é derivado de Genghis Khan, aquele líder mongol, cujo nome significa "lorde universal" – eu só não sei exatamente se Khan quer dizer "lorde" ou "universo", mas enfim, é um nome bonito e sonoro, e eu não aceito reclamações! XP_

_N/A: ok, vamos lá. Esta fic surgiu depois que eu li Twilight__, então a hiperglicemia não é inteiramente minha culpa! XD Obrigada a minha irmã de sangue, que não gosta de fanfics, mas sempre acaba indiretamente me ajudando a escrevê-las; obrigada a minha irmã-quase-gêmea-e-possível-clone, meu primo e minha tia de coração, por tentarem integrar meu ego fragmentado; obrigada a Tash LeBeau pelo challenge fofíssimo que me forçou a escrever; obrigada a São Pedro, que fez chover por vários dias seguidos para que eu tivesse inspiração (eu sei que foi culpa sua, Santo, não adianta fingir que não! xP); e, principalmente, obrigada a pessoa mais importante de todas (e que, com certeza absoluta, nunca vai ler esta nota), meu professor de psicanálise (que vai ser gente boa e não vai me deixar de recuperação! Vamos lá, torcer não custa nada...), que me mostrou que associação verbal acontece e é uma coisa linda, que peles albinas parecem mesmo chantilly, e que eu tenho mais problemas do que imaginava a princípio... Valeu! xP_

_Bjs a todos!_

_Innis._


End file.
